How they met and how it ends
by haideu
Summary: A series of one-shot from my old account in Quizilla (seeing that it's closing down as of 01/10/2014), I guess since everything is going to be deleted, the least I can do is put some of my super old works here. OC (reader) x various
1. Saitou Hajime

How she got into the Shinsengumi… It was still a mystery. Sannan simply told her to stay over, seeing that she was homeless. She had claimed that she came from another world, possibly the future, and many of them thought that she was insane, except for Sannan. Who knows what he's planning, but Kondou has no objections, therefore Hijikata did not further voice out his opinions. And when Hijikata does not object to it, Saitou doesn't either.

The girl was quite a handful to take care of. It was unintentional, as she had problems adapting to this 'ancient lifestyle', she says. Furthermore, she doesn't know how to cook, or wash the clothes, and even when tidying the residence she ended up making it messier. She felt useless as she hung the laundry. She felt useless being a woman, doing nothing but household chores, and still being terrible at it. Saitou and Sano returned from a mission and stepped into the residence, only to find her kicking stones on the ground.

"What, (name)-chan, are you skiving?" Sano teased, walking over to her and seeing the basket of laundry. She regained her composure and smiled nervously.

"N-No! This stone was in my way, so I was… trying to remove it!" Saitou stared at her, he was the silent type that never says anything, but truth is he was socially awkward. Sure, he found her pretty, but he wasn't the type that will fall for a pretty girl.

"U-Uh… Welcome back, Sanosuke-san and Saitou-san!" She bowed as she greeted the two samurais.

"Thanks…" He said quietly, while Sano placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her in her work. He wasn't sure if she heard it, so he left quietly to his room, since he was feeling tired. She saw him leaving, then politely excusing herself from Sano. She decided to bring him some tea and snacks to his room. While walking, she was just thinking of him. His quiet nature, his beauty, his excellence with the sword, everything about him seemed so perfect…

She accidentally slide open the door, only to find Saitou topless as he was changing. They were both stunned and wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry! I brought you some tea and snacks, I…" She stammered, then looking around in the room. "I will leave them there!" Saitou was about to reach out and take the tray, but he unintentionally touched her hand, to which he responded quickly by hiding his hands behind his back and made way for her. She didn't seem to realize that he had just touched her hand, and so she walked quickly to the other side of the room and placing it on the small table, before heading for the exit. Just so it happened that she stumbled over her feet due to the long skirt she was wearing and Saitou caught her in his strong arms. Her head pressed against his chest, feeling the pain at her ankles. She didn't realize that she was holding on to him, until she saw that purple low ponytail, and felt the rising of his chest when he breathed.

She was flustered as she moved away from him, putting a hand to her mouth then bowing and left quickly. Saitou himself felt the heat rising in his face, as his fingers trailed to feel his chest where his heart was. It was beating rather fast, was it because of that embrace? He had never held a woman this close, and while he was half-naked, at that. Despite all that, he don't know why but, secretly he feels some sort of happiness within him. It felt like an idiot who finally found love.

It was awkward, when they happened to meet while walking around in the residence. Many times whenever she saw him walking round the corner, she would pretend she didn't see him at all, and sometimes she tried to avoid him by going alternative routes.

He wondered why he saw her less now, and every now and then his heart beat wildly when he thought he was going to see her. He always looked calm, but sometimes he felt disappointed when he could tell she was deliberately not wanting to see him. It was awkward, he was never the one to strike a conversation, especially with a girl, and with the girl that had felt his naked chest. He then wondered if she thought his chest didn't seem as muscular as Harada's, then blushing as he thought. He felt just a little inferior, he used to keep feeling that way. People would insult him, and he would swallow each and every word, and would not utter a single word of complaint or contempt. Once, he felt a surge to just talk to her and apologize, although he did not know what he did wrong. He felt that it was all his fault that she was behaving this way. When he made that decision and tried to find her, he saw her talking to Heisuke happily, making him feel discouraged and he went back to his room sighing sadly.

_Maybe she likes Heisuke instead?_ He thought to himself as he was polishing his sword. He shook his head. This was no time to be worrying and thinking about women. He was going to have to go on a mission the next day, he must be ready to kill.

Except… His mind is just full of her that night.

He came back from the mission, with Shinpachi. It was an intense battle, but they managed to win against their equally powerful enemies. He was injured, and Shinpachi helped him to his room. Shinpachi called for her to attend to Saitou's wounds, because he needed to tend to his men. At first she hesitated, but she entered anyway. He was already trying to bandage his hand, and she saw him grimaced at the pain.

"Let me help," She says, kneeling next to him. He saw her, and a pale shade of red surfaced on his cheeks. He trembled a little as she examined his arm gently, and applying ointment on the wounds. "Does it hurt? I will be gentler." She says meekly. Strange, she didn't feel too shy around him now, she was more focused on healing him than concentrating on that incident.

He shook his head, then wincing as she had accidentally used too much force. She panicked and apologized, her eyes full of fear. Truth is, she was afraid of blood and seeing these gory wounds. But for him, she mustered all the courage she had. Halfway bandaging his arm, she got lost in her thoughts.

_Hajime-kun… He got injured because of his dangerous work…_ She can't help but worry for him. _And yet I can't do anything to help him at all. I was being so mean to him all this while. _Her eyes were hot and she kept blinking to keep her tears away. He saw this, and he didn't know what to do. She covered her face and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Sorry," She sputtered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry." His heart softened as he gazed at her under the candlelit room. "I'm useless, I can't do anything except to create trouble. I'm really sorry."

Without a word, he pulled her gently into an embrace. He was a man of few words, and he always believed that actions spoke louder than words. "It's not your fault," He said softly. "I'm sorry for making you go through all this."

She lifted her head, and now their faces were an inch apart. So close, but none of them were bothered by it. "It's not your fault! Don't say sorry! I'm the one to be blamed! I… I…"

He caressed her cheek, and he had with him a peaceful and tender smile. It was so charming, she was starting to heat up. Did she liked him? She did, didn't she? Saitou Hajime was very handsome, she knew she did right from the start. Did he like her then? She lowered her head, biting her lower lip. He realized what he was doing, and removed his hand from her face, embarrassed by what he did.

"I-I should be going." She muttered, and turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait- ah!" She turned to look at him, then gasped as he released his hand from the grip and put that hand on his injured, bandaged arm. It hurt, when he was pulling her, stopping her.

"Your wounds are not healed yet! Don't do any unnecessary actions!" She said, almost like a mother chiding her son. She moved closer to look at the arm. The bandage is still tight, that's good, she noted to herself. All the while, he was thinking to himself how lovely she had looked, and wondered if he could ever have the honour of making her his wife. She would be a great mother, and he'd try to be a good father, he promised.

"Please stay here with me for the night." He says as she felt his forehead and neck for a temperature.

"You're heating up!" She exclaims, not hearing what he had just said. "I'm going to get some medicine-" She rose again to leave, but he hugged her tightly, refusing to let her go.

"With you, I will be alright." He whispered, feeling fatigue due to his fever. This was all a dream, right? He was going to say what he had thought of her, since this was a dream. He'd be so happy to be able to meet her in his dreams.

"What are you saying? You need the medicine-"

"I love you, (name)." He mumbles, eyes closing. "I want to make you my wife…" She felt his weight on her, and he was out cold. She laid him gently on his bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest. She went to his room many times to check on him, and tried to lower his body temperature by constantly changing the piece of wet cloth on his forehead. _You idiot_, she thought to herself, gently caressing his face. _Don't say words you don't mean…_ Then she went closer and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. He stirred, but he didn't wake up. She didn't managed to sleep well that night, but the next morning he was feeling better, so she went to her room.

He leapt out of his bed, after having a bad dream. He then felt his forehead and stared at his bandaged arm. It couldn't be a dream right, last night? He felt someone kissed him on the cheek, could it be her? He kind of remembered that he did confess to her… He didn't want to jump to conclusions. He got dressed and went over to the hall, hoping to see her reaction.

Instead, she wasn't there for breakfast. He was disheartened and ate his food absent-mindedly. Harada and Heisuke teased him, and he got bashful. He was the first to finish eating and also the first to leave. Hijikata told him that (name) was resting in her room after taking care of him the whole night, so he wanted to thank her. When he was just outside of her room, he felt like leaving as he didn't want to disturb her. While he was hesitating, her door slid open and she came out, surprised by his presence. He was unnerved, but he spoke to her at last.

"Um… Thank you for taking care of me when I was unwell." He said this shyly, not looking at her.

She blinked. "A-Ah…! It was nothing! It was the least I can do!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"And…" He continued. "I'm sorry if I had said anything… To you…"

She knew it. She knew that he wasn't saying what he meant last night. She breathed out slowly.

"Ah… You didn't say anything. Don't worry about it!" She looked down, biting her lips and twiddled her thumbs. "If there's nothing else, I'll be going first." She faked a smile and walked past him quickly, the wind blowing at them that her hair was also blown gently. He saw the look on her face, he interpreted it as she's feeling upset about something. Maybe he had said something… Wrong… To her… His poor, handsome face looked worried.

It was nightfall, she went out of her room. It was freezing, but it didn't bother her. Sighing softly, she sat down. She wondered if she will ever return to her world? Will she want to, if she had the chance? Did she not miss everyone back in her world? Maybe if she went back she wouldn't be feeling so useless here.

She did not hear someone walking towards her. He was careful to be quiet. His heart fluttered as he observed her, nearer and closer each step he took. He kneeled down before her and took her hand lightly and gazed into her eyes, surprising her.

"A-Ah… Hajime-kun一I mean, Saitou-san! What are you doing?" She asks, shakily, as he puts her hand to his lips. He let out a chuckle, and his lips forming into a gentle smile, that smile that fits his pretty face completely. He looked like an angel. He closed his eyes and kissed the back of her hand, and she peered closer to see what he was doing. Unknowingly, she went too close that when he looks up, their lips met.

Everything was still and in a second, he reached out and kissed her fully. This was his chance to express his love for her, he knew because she didn't react. He pulled away, then staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I really love you, (name). I'm not sure if you heard it last night, but I want to say it to you again." He swallowed. "Will you marry me, after all of this is over?"

She bit her lips, eyes avoiding his. What should she say? _Quit it, you tsundere, and accept his proposal, because you know you love him too!_

She turned to look at him, staring bravely into his eyes.

"You idiot!" She pounced on him as she hugged him tightly.


	2. Kazama Chikage

She was the type of girl that made him want to look at for the second time. For the third time, he approached her instead, giving her that sinister smirk.

"Isn't the weather pretty warm today?" He had stood very near her and asked, gazing up at the sky. She blinked, unsure if it was alright to continue the conversation with a stranger. Of course, she was totally oblivious that he was actually trying to get close to her. She smiled benevolently and nodded.

"Indeed, it is." It was his turn to blink, but that smirk soon returned.

The conversation went on and only lasted for a minute or so, as the girl's friend called out to her. The moment she bowed to bid him goodbye, he knew he wanted her as wife. The reason why he even approached her in the first place is because the girl carried some sort of Oni scent, however faint. She might be just another Chizuru, but secretly he prayed she will be more receptive towards him. After all, he was very charming, no woman could resist him and his manliness.

That night, in some skimpy white attire, he sat down, propping a leg up as he admired the moon, and occasionally sipping on his cup of sake. He wondered how he was going to take her away, but that was the least important. The more important details, to him, were, how many babies they were going to have, and of course he would like as many as possible. It then struck him if he liked her at all, but he dismissed that thought, thinking that he was just doing his 'duty'. As he sipped on the sake, he really hoped that she won't reject him like Chizuru did, hurting his manly pride. It was just today when he met another female Oni that he decided to shift his attention to that girl, and regrettably, he kind of missed her already_. No,_ he narrowed his eyes, still thinking. _She's just a replacement._

Due to some unexplainable reasons, the Oni and humans were working together during this period of time, to fight a certain powerful warlord who is bent on taking over the world and all that shizz. The girl was taken in by the Shinsengumi so as to be provided with refuge, and in return she would help out with the chores. Even Kazama Chikage and his henchmen were staying over, because he was a really powerful and influential Oni that Hijikata and the rest, however reluctant, needed his help too.

If Chizuru was already good enough to manage the household chores, _she_ could do better. She was so good that she ended up splitting wood for the fire, which was supposed to be a man's job. Apparently she had incredible strength, often helping the townsfolk to carry their fresh produce here and there without charging a single cent. Kazama Chikage saw and knew this, he can't help but smile to himself. Sure, no one had ever thought of having such a manly woman for a wife, but she was so different from the rest that he wanted her even more. He wanted more of her benevolent smiles, and what's better, she never complained.

So naturally he thought of her as obedient and submissive, and boy, how he wished to just take her away now.

Except, she was too different from other girls that she didn't even realize Kazama Chikage was trying to woo her.

"Want to be taken away by me?" He asked seductively as he bent so low towards her, their foreheads were touching. She was just halfway trying to fill the bucket with water from the well, and being short, she had difficulty in reaching for the rope. He pulled the rope towards her so that she could tie the bucket.

"Huh? Is this place not safe anymore?" She exclaimed, her expression so ignorant and innocent that it nearly made him melt. Instead, he hid this with a small chuckle.

"Have you not thought of marriage?" He rose to his full height, gazing somewhere else. If he looked at her further, God knows what he might do next.

She filled the bucket and hoist it up, then huffing as she placed the heavy bucket down. "Not really. No one wants me anyway."

He lifted one of his eyebrows up. "Oh?" He said this with a small laugh. "What if someone wants you?"

"Ah? But, why are we talking about this? I don't want to talk about this. It's too early for me." She sighed as she carried the bucket to the kitchen, Kazama following her behind.

"It's not too early, you're seventeen and ripe for marriage." He smiled mysteriously as she poured the water into a huge clay container. All the while she was thinking to herself.

"Maybe," She put the empty bucket down now. "But as I already said, no one wants me." Kazama narrowed his eyes at her. How could she still be so oblivious when he had already made clear he wanted her?

"What if," He smirked again as she turned around, only to be blocked by him. "I say, I want you?"

"Hah? Kazama-san, please do not joke about such things." She tried to walk another way, but Kazama Chikage blocked her again.

"I'm not joking," He said seriously, staring into her eyes. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

She peered into his eyes. "You…" She says quietly. "You look like you're joking to me."

_Darn_, this girl was just so frustrating.

After the meeting ended with the Shinsengumi, he walked past Chizuru's room, only to hear that the girls were also discussing something.

"Ne, (name)-chan," Chizuru was asking the girl. "Do you happen to like any one here?" _Heh?_ Kazama Chikage thought to himself. _Now this is interesting_. He decided he was going to eavesdrop.

"A-Ah… Not really, what about you, Chizuru-chan?" He felt a little disappointed when he heard that. But well, it's not like he had any interest in her either. Still, he feels uneasy.

"M-Me? I-I… I'm not sure either… Um! Then, how many children do you plan to have in the future?" Now that's what he wanted to hear. Although he already made plans on how many children he wanted her to have. At least 10, he noted with a grin.

"Huh? I… I think around three or four… I guess." The grin left his face. Three or four? That was too little! And the chances of having a female baby is 1/5, _at least have five! _He thought angrily._ And it's not even half of what I wanted._

"Ehh, that is a lot! But, why do you want so many children, (name)-chan? Do you adore children?"

"Adore? I can't handle them, but… I don't want to be lonely, that's why I want to have many children to keep me company!" Her voice sounded cheerful. _Fool_, he thought to himself again. _You're a child, how can you understand? But if you don't want to be lonely, we can have many, many children._

He left the place, not wanting to hear anymore. He made up his mind and that's it. They were going to have 10 children, whether she like it or not.

Somehow, he managed to steal her heart for eternity, although with the price of his too. He was first captivated by her, and because she got into some mess herself, he found himself with that surge to rescue her, often covering it with the excuse that he only wanted her for the babies. When he could hold it in no more, that faithful evening when they were both alone, their initial intention is to gaze at the moon but in the end he kissed her with much passion, carrying her into his room with the intention of wanting to make out with her.

She hit him on the head, just as he was pulling her kimono off her shoulders. She was blushing, her cheeks were very hot, and he could see that her eyes were wet, she was trembling with fear. He stopped himself, then lowering his head as he mutters an apology. She ran out, but he grabbed her from behind, tightly embracing her as he took in the scent of her hair. He declared to her that he was going to marry her. At first she was silent, biting her lips as she couldn't help but smile. Why, she's had feelings for him too, after being with him for so long.

After the marriage ritual and all the evil warlord shizz was over, after he had entertained his fellow Oni and even comrades from the Shinsengumi, he went to his room, or _their_ room. She was waiting there, her heart skipped a beat as he entered. This is it. She was shy and didn't want to lose her virginity to anyone, although she loved him and vice versa.

He assured her that he will be gentle, and that he will make it quick. Yeah right, once you're in the middle of it, you will want to enjoy it as long as possible right? At first she was gullible, but as he was trying to remove her obi she stopped him.

"W-Wait, I don't think I am ready for this now."

He narrowed his eyes, again. "Why? Do you know that today is a special night, which carries a special meaning if we specially do it today?"

"I-I don't care! I just can't!" She said, pulling her clothes to herself.

He rolled his eyes and scratched his head. He then got up and walked towards her, opening his mouth to speak in a low and sexy tone which easily send shivers to her spine.

"How about we play a game?" Then leaning close to her as his breath touched her ear. "A stripping game."

She wanted to refuse but she realized she was already wed to him, and couples must perform this… Ritual.

"Don't cheat." She warned.

So he wanted to arouse her by first losing to her, until his top were all off and his upper body bare. He thought that maybe seeing how good his abs looked and all the sight of his beautifully sculpted muscles would make her eager. Then he made her lose, whereupon she was very slowly removing her kimono, causing him to be impatient.

"Are you trying to arouse me, removing your kimono so slowly?" He snickered. She jumped and quickly removed her kimono. Now she was left with one more layer, before he get to see her in her undergarments.

He was very impatient, as he decided to end this game and forcefully pressed her against the wall, rubbing his face against her cheek as his hands moved to unravel that last layer. It felt ticklish and strangely enough, she felt like giving up and surrendering herself to him. It was when he could almost see her bare body when…

"Stop! S-Stop! I don't want to do this anymore!" She hit him again.

Kazama Chikage was very displeased as he sulked at one far corner, back facing her, arms crossed. This was the only woman to make him feel that way, and to make him behave so childishly. Time passed and she was putting on her clothes.

"You know, I can let you be the dominant one. Just for today." He said, glancing over his shoulders to look at her.

"I don't want to." She ignored him. He was fuming now.

"You don't want to?" He said evilly as he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Very well, then you'll be the submissive one." He then nuzzled her neck as he pushed her down on the floor. She yelped and struggled to escape, but he clung on to her both hands, that smirk never leaving his lips.

"And you know what? You can hit me all you want, but you're definitely mine tonight."


	3. Okita Souji

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, but it grew from a simple crush._

He first met her at an okiya, being forced to go there by Serizawa. He hated this place, not the beautiful maikos or geishas, but these men who came here to idle, instead of practicing their swordsmanship, for he knew that the men who came here make up mostly the samurais, samurais claiming to be honorable and all those nonsense. No, this was intolerable, but surprisingly he didn't voice it out. He was prompted by Serizawa to drink up, to which he blatantly refused. No, sake wasn't his thing either. He didn't want to end up drunk too, that would be humiliating, and besides, Kondou doesn't drink, why should he?

There he goes again, Serizawa creating trouble while in his drunken stupor. He plainly asked the dancing women to strip and dance naked, much to everyone's horror. The women kneeled down, heads touching the mats and apologized furiously, but Serizawa will not have his anger quenched that easily. He wondered why would this old fart get angry when he's the one at fault? Old geezers never learn. Serizawa was also pushing it, he's taking his so-called authority too far, and now he's demanding that these women shave their hair to atone for their mistakes.

The women cried pitifully, even now, Okita Souji started to feel annoyed. He wasn't a cold-hearted person, although yes, he could cut down one man in cold blood, without hesitation or guilt. But this was obviously different.

"Serizawa-san!" Hijikata said, his voice trembling with anger. That old fart will not listen. It's either these maidens head be shaven, or one of the men have their head offered to him. Okita almost wanted to say,_You want a head? No problem, I'll kill one and bring it to you._

That was out of anger. Strange, he couldn't bring himself to say it out.

It was that moment when _she_ entered. Everyone looked at her, half surprised and half boiling with anger. A man, with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and donned in green and grey hakama, kneeled beside her, looked worried. What did a stranger want, at such an inappropriate time? Dressed in a beautiful and intricately designed kimono, and with minimal ornaments pinned up on her hair, she was without makeup, but still looked ravishing. She glanced at the women who were still kneeling with fright, and then stared at Serizawa in the eye, there was much hostility in her stare.

"There is no need to take their hair, I will offer mine." Without hesitation, she drew out the long sword from the man next to her, pulled out her hair accessories and swung the sword upwards. Her hair floated around gracefully and she was holding on to her detached hair in the other hand.

"(name)-sama!" The man exclaimed, shocked. Everyone was too, and Serizawa's anger seemed to have dispelled by then, although he looked slightly stunned by this woman's strange appearance.

"You have guts, I like you." He snickered, and turning to the geishas, who had looked up. "I forgive you this time, but if there ever is a next time, your heads will roll." Still trembling, the geishas thanked him furiously, and the girl motioned for them to leave, they did so wordlessly and quickly.

"Girl, what is your name?" Serizawa asked, as she was turning to leave. Her long black hair was now shortened to middle length, reaching just her shoulders. She inadvertently looked like a cross-dresser now.

"My position is too low that it is not fit to be of your concern, sir." She said bowing slightly. Her voice was calm, although stoic. Serizawa will not relent.

"That man next to you, he's a girl, right? What are you two doing here?"

The 'man', speechless as her jaw dropped slightly. Even the girl was also caught off guard.

"We're wanderers, sir." She replied, still sitting at the doorway.

"Oh, so you're not working here?" Kondou smiled warmly. "I'm sorry that you had to cut your hair-"

"I have come to ask of a favor." The girl replied, her face looked impassive but some of them could tell that she's afraid. The cross-dresser sighed, and put her sword back.

"Hold your peace, I know that you want a place to stay. I received the letter from the Royal Palace." Serizawa said, acting so high and mighty. "Of course, you two can stay over any time."

"S-So, she's from the palace? She's the girl the Prince mentioned in the letter?" Hijikata asked, frowning. "But I thought you're only arriving tomorrow! How did you-?"

"We came here by ourselves, arriving tomorrow will be much too late and dangerous, those killers will stop at nothing to have us dead." The cross-dresser, identified as Haku said with suppressed anger. Serizawa chuckled as he fanned himself.

"Interesting. Now, let's get going, shall we?" He smirked, as he rose to his feet and walked to the door. He obviously held no respect for the girl and her companion, regardless of her status. However, he thinks that he had already given face to her when he agreed to let the matter off for the geishas, but at the price of her hair, he didn't expect it so he couldn't help it.

Walking back home, in a large group, Okita Souji walked behind her. She had already left an impression on him, she was unlike those giggling girls he often saw on his patrols on the streets. Sure, he'd liked them giggling girly girls too, but hair to girls were priceless, and this girl had just cut off half of her hair without hesitation. She now looked like a boy in girls' clothing, if she cut her hair any shorter he'd probably lose interest in her too. He stared vacantly at her, and she couldn't help but feel someone's stare burning through her. Occasionally, she'd turn only to meet his stare, but Okita had such a mischievous look that it frightened her. They reached the residence, and at last she turned her back again to look at him, her look was puzzled yet full of distrust. He was very handsome indeed, she noticed him at the room. He didn't sneer at her this time as their eyes met. He was very intrigued by her.

"If you keep staring at me like this, I don't care if you're a royal, I might just kill you." Forget it, that arrogant look on his face returned. The girl arched a brow, thinking that he's a freak, and dismissed it casually. Unknowingly, she didn't think that Okita Souji only threatened to kill those whom he actually likes, but is just putting on a front.

The next day they all officially introduced themselves, whereupon it is also decided that she will disguise herself as a guy, as a form of protection. Saving the world every day is too much for these warriors to take, adding her to the number will just be an extra burden, no one said this but even she herself knew. It was one of these days again, Japan keeps getting chaotic.

"I will protect her." Haku said defensively, she too was ordered to keep up with her disguise, and be part of the Shinsengumi. Why, they could use an extra hand.

"She will be safe in this compound, you do not have to worry." Hijikata said in his usual solemn and stern manner. There was some bickering with Haku and Hijikata now.

"Heh? So you're going to be caged up here huh?" Okita teased playfully. She looked annoyed now. Why, this man was making her peeved 24/7. It almost seemed as though as he had nothing better to do.

"You seem to be pretty happy about it." She replied sourly. He may have the looks, but attitude is everything.

His smirk disappeared, and he turned his head away to hide his blush. Happy? Maybe… Since he knows that he will get to see her everyday… And she'll be safe too… "Tch."

"Well, why shouldn't I be?" He turned to face her now, smiling arrogantly. "It's like life imprisonment for you. And to know that you're suffering, I'm happy, _naturally_." He said with much unnecessary emphasis. She frowned, then sighed as she walked further into the compound. The people on duty were leaving now, Okita was on duty for patrol today too. He gazed at her back as she walked, he couldn't help but feel that she's pretty down herself. Why didn't she just voice it out? Why didn't she argue with him? It made him feel that he's an arse, it certainly didn't make him feel happy now. He was vexed and turned to leave too. Women are so complicated. What made him madder was that he was actually captivated by her, but she didn't seem that way. She appeared to be calm and impassive, he looked that way too, only minimal, because inside his hormones are raging. His heart raced when he's with her, and sometimes he got nervous even.

He returned home, safe and sound, and tired. He wanted to see her, but he didn't want to make it seem obvious. She was strolling around the hallway of the rooms, singing softly to herself as she did. His heart warmed upon seeing her. She looked like a kid, especially in her guise, making her look all the more like a young boy since she was small in size. He liked kids. He liked Kondou and sweets too, but he liked kids.

She walked around aimlessly, totally unaware of his presence, until she banged into him. He held onto her, smirking again. She stifled, and took a big step backwards.

She was speechless as she stared wide eyed at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but her lips trembled. Okita Souji was the last person she'd want to see anywhere. Okita rubbed his chest.

"It hurts, (name)-kun." He joked. "You bumped into me with so much strength, and now my chest hurts. Oh, and I've been out patrolling the whole day, my body is aching, you shall be responsible, won't you?" She blinked.

"H-Huh? It can't be that bad!" She reached out, opening his clothes to reveal his already exposed chest to have a better look.

"What, and now you're a pervert too? I didn't know you're like that, (name)-kun~" He cooed, obviously enjoying the attention he's been given.

"Like… What?" She asks, suspiciously, but curious.

"You expose guys' chest just like that, you're a pervert, (name)-kun." She got startled and released her grip, face burning with embarrassment. Okita leaned close to her.

"Are those from the palace like that too?" He loved teasing her. She got provoked, and grab him by his clothes again, in an attempt to intimidate him. She was so clumsy that she accidentally pushed him, and both of them stumbled and crashed into someone's room. Finally opening her eyes as she didn't felt the supposedly painful impact when she realizes she was using Okita as a cushion. Actually Okita himself had wrapped his arms around her when they fell but she didn't realize that. He did, though.

He had a thing for girls falling on him too.

"Uwaa~ You're a pervert, (name)-kun~ I didn't know you want me that badly." She was blushing so furiously now, and she punched him in the chest as she sat up, still on him.

"I'm not a pervert!" She exclaims, chagrined.

"Hey! It hurts!" He yelled, grabbing her fists, but he softened his grip when he saw that she was lowering her head in an attempt to cover her face.

She looked so adorable, he gasped as he observed her. He was about to reach out and gently brush away the hair that was covering her face, but she stood up.

"I'm not a pervert, and I don't have feelings for you, please do not misunderstand!" She said and made a run for it. He got up slowly, staring at her. He was always staring at her back. He smiled. _Yeah right_. How could anyone resist him and his charms?

That night, he couldn't sleep. He thought about that incident over and over again. How he'd loved to repeat it, maybe he would do something different. Maybe the two of them will stay there for a while, enjoying her weight on his body as he held her, maybe they would talk, maybe she'd blush as she confess her love for him, maybe they could be together, maybe…

Maybe she doesn't even like him at all. He narrowed his eyes at that thought. It seemed highly possible. This was all an accident, she didn't mean for it to happen.

"What," He said bitterly, yet keeping a small smile on his lips after hearing what the doctor had told him solemnly. "So I've gotten this infamous incurable disease." He told doctor Matsumoto not to tell this to anyone, and the doctor promised reluctantly. He sighed. How untimely. Now he will never have a chance to… to… to build a family with _her_.

But that was his wishful thinking right from the start.

He was in his room, enjoying the quietness and being alone. She knocks on the door, delivering his dinner since he had informed Kondou he wasn't feeling well and would like to absent himself from dinner. He didn't expect her to come, and he dreaded every second she was with him now.

"Leave the food here and go-" He coughed, clamping his mouth just in case the blood came out. She saw, and felt concerned. "Okita-san," She says warily. "Are you… Are you quite right?" He gave her an angry stare, still covering his mouth. Darn, his hand felt wet, it must be the blood. He prayed silently and fervently that she will just leave, but she would not relent.

"Okita-san!" She exclaims. "There's blood-" He covers her mouth, going closer to her.

"Shh." He says, smiling weakly. He couldn't hide it now. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"A-About what?" He blinks sadly, wondering if he should tell her.

"Nothing. But don't tell anyone you saw me coughing blood."

"You've… You've contracted tuberculosis, haven't you?" He gave a hurt expression. Whatever shall she think of him now? He turns his head away, but then he started coughing again. She put an arm around him, patting his back gently. He glances at her, amidst his pain. He was feeling so terrible, and now she's looking at his pathetic, helpless side. He hated it. He hated looking weak. She saw it, she saw his expression. He looked so sad that he almost cried, and pain was engulfing him. She felt equally helpless.

"Do you despise me now, (name)-chan?" He says, wiping away blood from his lips. "Seeing how weak I am now, do you despise me?" He didn't want to know her answer. He wasn't even fit for her, a royal, from the start. He felt so naive, so silly.

He felt someone on his back. She pressed her head gently onto his back, sobbing silently. He turned, and wiped away her tears with his hands. She took his hand and placed it down slowly, looking at it while crying big fat tears. She held onto his hand tightly. What was this that she was feeling? She felt like she'd never want to lose him. He will recover. He will.

"You will recover, Okita-san." She says while wiping her tears with her sleeves. "U-until then, please eat your dinner." She brings the tray to him. He watched her every movement.

"Can you feed me, (name)-chan?" Surprised, but she agreed without a word. With trembling hands, she lifted the spoon of rice to his mouth level, but in the end he stooped lower and went closer to take that bite, eyeing her all the while.

"Put down the spoon, (name)-chan." Startled, she did as she was told. He took her hand and placed it to his lips, closing his eyes as he felt her smooth skin on his lips. She blushed, but she did not struggle or protest.

"If I survive this," He says, opening his eyes and going very close to her. "Will you marry me?" His breath was felt warm against her face, but her face was heating up too. Nervously, she looks away, he saw her expression and chuckled.

"I…If you survive this." She says.

"And if I don't?" He kept going close to her.

"What are you saying? Okita-san will most definitely-" Their lips met as she turned to look at him. He put both of his hands on her face, then moving to her hair and he kisses her deeply. She tugged his clothes but gave in nevertheless.

"I won't die," He says hoarsely, breaking the contact, and resting on his side on her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her neck. "I won't, until I make you my wife."

She places a finger to his lips hesitantly, and stared at him at shyly as he sits upright now. "Even when I'm your wife, you can't die on me yet. That would be irresponsible."

"We'll have kids. Lots of kids." He pulled her to his chest, holding on to her. She smiled shyly, putting her hands on his firm chest. How did things turn out this way? They both wondered.

…

A few months passed. It felt so slow and painful, he felt like he was dying. It was torture, but he held on tight. He wanted to live, to marry her, to have kids and start a family, to grow old and to be happy. In the end, Okita Souji…

… Survived. By sheer determination and will. It so happened that they discovered a cure for tuberculosis and he was sent for treatment immediately. When he returned, he was still sickly but that nasty disease was no longer an imminent threat. He was so happy to see her again. No one ran towards each other. He sighed as he knew he was to take the first step. He walked to her.

"He's walking to you," Haku teased and she flashed her an embarrassed look. Her heart was beating and she tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Don't you miss me, (name)-chan?" He asks, standing in front of her now.

"Don't be silly, it's only been a week."

"Really? But that felt like forever." He smiles thinly. Surely, this girl is not going to change her mind, isn't she? Her words felt so cold and distant to him now.

"It felt like a week to me."

"While I was away, I was thinking of you…" He mumbles, looking annoyed.

"Har?" Harada went over, smacking him on the back. "Say it louder if you have the guts!" Souji winced, then grumbled.

"Okay, fine!" He took a deep breath.

She was starting to be flustered. "Um… Ah! Haku! I remember I forgot to tidy up your room this morning! I will-" She wanted to walk away but he held her from behind.

"Are you trying to run away? After all we've been through?" He inquires, mildly irritated.

"What do you mean? I merely have unfinished chores!" She exclaims, wriggling from his grip.

"That can wait. Listen to what I want to say first." He says firmly, then turning her over to face him.

"I know I haven't been really nice to you in the beginning, but it was because I felt nervous when I'm with you. You're the only girl I've ever met to have made me feel this way, and I've decided that you're the only girl that I want to be with forever. Thank you for taking care of me when I'm ill, and always being so forgiving even when I'm so childish. I was scared of losing you, but now, that fear has disappeared because I am with you.

I love you, (name)-chan. Will you marry me?"

She felt her eyes hot and wet, and tears trickled down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she says in between sobs.

"Of course, you idiot." With a relieved and grateful smile, he hugged her. Everyone basically cheered for them. Kondou even congratulated them.

And they lived happily ever after, the end.


End file.
